miénteme
by naoryyamanaka1
Summary: Aqui presentare los nuevos capis de lie to me ya que x razones fuera de mi no puedo acceder a mi cuenta fanfiction asi k aki presentare desde el capi uno hasta el k llevo escrito hasta ahora onegai no sean mal@s dejen rewvies criticas etcetera onegai nee? *-*
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Que sucede cuando Tatsuha se cansa de que Ryuichi lo utilicé solo para guardar las apariencias, para que todos piensen que el ya no ama a Shuichi… Lograra Tatsuha derretir el corazón de Ryuichi que sea vuelto frio por no conseguir

LIE TO ME

CAPITULO 1

Un día como cualquier otro en el templo Byodoin el más famoso en la ciudad de Uji, en la prefectura de Kyoto para ser más especifica. (N.A. puse este templo porque fue el que más me recordó al que aparece en el anime además es muy bonito *.*) Perteneciente a la familia Uesegui una de las familias más acaudaladas en todo Japón.

Se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches plácidamente dormido sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, cuando de repente escucho entre sueños, que alguien irrumpía en su habitación, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que estaba teniendo un placentero sueño con su amado dios de la música Sakuma Ryuichi, un chico de cabellos verdes y cuyos ojos azules, de ese azul que cuando los miras te recuerdan al mar más profundo, con esa mirada misteriosa que hace sentir seguro pero al mismo tiempo tan indefenso, y dueño de una voz tan cautivadora que te transporta al lugar más placentero del mundo. El susodicho era integrante y vocalista del afamado grupo Nittle Grasper.

Fue entonces cuando el sueño del azabache se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que ese alguien le arrojaba en la cara lo que parecía un traje mientras le gritaba efusivamente.

TATSUHA LEVANTATE!-Dijo un Eiri muy enfadado, mientras volvía a arrojar el traje que había comprado hace unas semanas atrás.

Después de tres meses de estar obligando a Tatsuha a que practicara su letra y todo lo que estaba por suceder se le había ocurrido cuando Mika le comento que el pobre de Tatsuha había sido atacado por las fanáticas del escritor al ser confundido físicamente con Eiri y que Touhma había tenido que intervenir.

Gracias a eso a Eiri se le había ocurrido una excelente idea y si todo salía como él quería podría aprovecharse de eso para tener tiempo a solas con Shuichi en casa o salir por ahí juntos. (N.A. Pobre Tatsuha!).

-AHHHHH QUE?- Dijo un Tatsuha realmente espantado y exaltado –Aniki? Que sucede son las seis de la mañana? Que haces aquí? Y que es esto?-Dijo señalando el traje que Eiri le había lanzado y señalando la peluca junto a una cajita de pupilentes que Eiri había puesto en la meza de noche.

-Te dije que vendría por ti para que tomaras mi lugar y "eso"-dijo señalando las cosas que se encontraban sobre la cama- es lo que necesitamos para que crean que eres yo, además necesitamos repasar como te vas a comportar para que no metas la pata-Dijo un Eiri con tono frio como de costumbre.

-….-Tatsuha no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado, esas palabras le dolieron pues pensó que había insultado su comportamiento, pero no le tomo importancia sabía que Eiri había cambiado desde que había vuelto de New York, ya que Mika y Touhma habían decidido llevarlo cuando su adorado aniki tenía 14 años, debido a que en la escuela era molestado por no tener aspecto japonés a pesar de serlo.

Su hermana y cuñado pensaron que eso era lo mejor para él, pero no contaban que iba hacer el más grande error que cometerían

Todos lo lamentarían

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

TATSUHA no sabía exactamente qué era lo que realmente había pasado con su hermano y dudo varias veces para preguntar, pero nunca lo comento sabía que fuese lo que fuese sería muy doloroso para todos recordarlo principalmente para su hermano ya que "eso" había sido la causa de que se volviera tan frio y en cierto modo un tanto cruel con todo el mundo hasta con él. Ese entonces tatsuha tenía 7 años.

-Ahh - suspiro Tatsuha- como extrañaba la antigua personalidad de su querido aniki.

-Tatsuha?-Pregunto Eiri extrañado Tatsuha no le reclamara por lo dicho o no le hiciera un tonto comentario.

-Qué? –dijo regresando a la realidad -Ahh es cierto enseguida estoy listo-Dijo un Tatsuha resignado y sin ánimos ya que no se sentía bien, pero no se lo pensaba decir a su hermano pues seguro lo estaría regañando por horas, así que decidió no darle importancia a sus síntomas.

-"Últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal me pregunto qué me estará pasando? Habrá sido ese pastel que me llevo Alice? No eso no puede ser porque estaba muy rico además llevo así desde hace casi dos meses."-Pensó Tatsuha para sus adentros. Mi entras caminaba hacia el baño dejando a un Eiri desconcertado por su actitud.

-Te espero abajo –Dijo Eiri con tono frio que oculto muy bien lo desconcertado que estaba- salió serrando detrás de él la puerta de la habitación de Tatsuha.

Mi entras tanto en el baño estaba un Tatsuha tratando de resistir las molestias que sentía pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza así que para relajarse se metió a la bañera, una vez listo se arreglo y aun con el molesto dolor de cabeza, aunque ya no era tan intenso como hace unos momentos.

Se dirigió a la cocina teniendo en cuanta que para ese momento seguro que su padre ya se encontraría despierto y por consecuente los empleados ya tendrían la comida lista, ya que eran las seis y media, una vez llego sonrió al ver que la cocinera le había hecho de desayuno su comida favorita.

-Ohayou gosaimazu!-Dijo Tatsuha con tono alegre dirigiéndose a los presentes y caminando en dirección a la mesa, ahí vio a su hermano que estaba comiendo unos panqueques con café, como de costumbre, el estaba sentado al lado derecho de su padre el cual se encontraba en la cabecera.

-Buenos días-Dijo Eiri con una sonrisa de medio lado complacido de que Tatsuha y el parecieran clones.

-…-Su padre (el monje de edad avanzada) no dijo nada pues estaba en shock –"Mientras que no me salga como Eiri todo estará bien"-pensó para sí, mientras le dirija una mirada desaprobatoria a Eiri el cual solo la ignoro.

-Buenos días Tatsuha-Dijo Sam una señora de (edad avanzada) con una sonrisa, mientras le arrimaba los panqueques y un vaso de chocolate caliente. Quien después de acercarse más a Tatsuha vio que este no se encontraba muy bien ya que se veía algo pálido y a pesar de la sonrisa que le ofrecía se dio cuenta que hacia un gran esfuerzo por dar a notar que se encontraba bien.-Te encuentras bien Tat-chan-Dijo con un tono suave, comprensivo y preocupada a la vez.

Al decir eso las dos personas que se encontraban presentes (entiéndase por Eiri y su padre) lo miraron algo amenazantes pero preocupados,

Al darse cuenta de que lo habían atrapado en la mentira sonrió nerviosamente pues a pesar de que los había engañado perfectamente pensó que probablemente Sam también caería pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Ano… etto…Hip no te preocupes es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza- -podrías darme unas pastillas onegai-Dijo Tatsuha nervioso antes de que preguntara algo más.

-Claro-Sonrió la amable señora dándole las pastillas

Sabía que Tatsuha le ocultaba algo así que decidió dejarlo por el momento ya después le preguntaría que le estaba pasando hace meses que no lo veía bien.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Eiri y Tatsuha se dirigieron a Tokyo.

Al llegar a Tokyo eran las nueve con veinte minutos, la firma de los libros de Eiri seria a las nueve y media, esta terminaría alrededor de de las tres y media.

-Tatsuha cuando termines no vayas a aceptar que mi editora te lleve a algún sitio, probablemente sospeche algo solo evade….-Eiri no pudo terminar por que Tatsuha lo interrumpió.

-Hi Hi wakata... debo actuar como un patán frio no?-Pregunto con un tono burlón-Hermano conozco tu carácter y conozco a tu editora sin olvidar que nos hemos vuelto amigos, sé cómo comportarme pero te lo advierto después de la firma me quitare la peluca y los pupilentes sin mencionar que después de esto me pagaras lecciones de batería y supongo que deducirás que también quiero una batería verdad?-Dijo en tono entre amable y burlón Tatsuha.

-Si lo haces bien puedo hasta convencer a Mika que le diga a al anciano que te conviene Tokyo para seguir tus estudios y te compro el departamento que tú quieras en la zona que quieras-Dijo Eiri en el mismo tono burlón sin quitar de su voz ese tono frio que lo caracterizaba, mientras le dirigía una mirada insinuante a su hermano y contemplaba la cara de sorpresa que ponía el azabache.

-Dalo por hecho voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo después de todo cada cuando puedo decir que mi aniki me compro un depa?-Dijo Tatsuha satisfecho con la propuesta.

Había pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Eiri se había ido cuando llego su editora.

Una chica de cuerpo ni muy delgado ni muy gordo piel blanca como porcelana, ojos negros y cabello largo que llegaba pasando los hombros con rayos de colores rosa y morados colocados sedosamente a los costados de su cabellera sin duda muy linda para el gusto de Tatsuha.

-Ohayou! Yuki-sensei-Le saludo Kana muy feliz de que Eiri ya se encontrara en el estacionamiento del lugar, pero algo llamo su atención, así que decidió preguntar.

-Ano… Yuki-sensei donde está su auto?-Pregunto una editora algo dudosa. Mientras veía a los ojos a un Eiri (Tatsuha) que parecía algo perturbado.

-Eh? o.O-"Rayos Tatsuha debes pensar en algo rápido… pero que le digo T-T Si no le respondo algo va a sospechar que soy Tatsuha ya se!" –Ah es que mi hermana fue por mi muy temprano, me llevo a almorzar ya que hoy quería que fuésemos a visitar al viejo en Kyoto después de la firma-Respondió Tatsuha en modo frio tratando de imitar la voz de su hermano y la misma expresión en sus ojos.

-Oh ya veo sensei le importaría si vamos a ver cómo van los preparativos?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hi-Respondío Tatsuha quien se comenzó a sentir algo mal, Se sintió sofocado así que tomo mucho aire y trato de relajarse después de casi 5 segundos se sintió mejor.

Ambos emprendieron marcha en dirección hacia el local de la librería mientras que la editora durante el camino le fue explicando los detalles de los preparativos y el horario. A lo cual Tatsuha daba un suspiro largo y a sentía con la cabeza

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Lie To Me" este capi se lo dedico a "alegresweet". Te agradezco mucho tu reviews espero que te agrade este capi y lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar y si tienes alguna sugerencia para la historia no dudes en decírmelo esto va para todos que leen mi historia vale? (^.^)

En el capitulo anterior…

Ambos emprendieron marcha en dirección hacia el local de la librería mientras que la editora durante el camino le fue explicando los detalles de los preparativos y el horario. A lo cual Tatsuha daba un suspiro largo y a sentía con la cabeza

Capitulo 3

- "Este va ser un día largo al menos espero que mi hermano cumpla su palabra, mira que explotar a su hermano menor de esta manera T.T Bueno al menos Kana su editora es muy buena conmigo y siempre nos hemos llevado bien lo cual hará este día ameno".

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba cierto novelista estacionando su Mercedes benz en su casa junto a sus otros dos autos, Pensando cómo gastar ese día con su koi.

-Shuichi baka ya estoy en casa-Dijo el novelista al momento que abría la puerta. Iba entrando, Podía escuchar unas pisadas que se dirigían a él con gran velocidad mientras iba identificando a cierto cantante peli-rosa.

-Okkariiii nasaiii! YUKIiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijo un alegre Shuichi que a un estaba en pijama color azul con pequeñas caritas de kumagoro´s.

La cual presentaba manchas extrañas de algo que parecía haber sido en una mejor vida un huevo antes de pasar a manos de Shuichi, tocino y manchas de color marrón de dudosa procedencia.

Eiri por un momento pensó en temer por la seguridad de su estomago y por la de su cocina, aunque no sería la primera vez que su koi destruía su cocina y que tuviera que tirar la comida que echaba a perder el mismo, así que empezó a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no para que esta vez fueran menos los gastos que la ultima vez en donde tuvo que comprar una estufa nueva, pero para mayor seguridad de Shuichi fue una eléctrica.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba Shuichi muy contento haciendo un desayuno especial para su querido Yuki el cual después de tantas suplicas por parte del cantante había accedido a que el peli-rosa hiciera los desayunos de los dos mientras que el escritor se encontraba en su estudio dando los últimos toques a su novela para después imprimirla e ir a entregársela a Kana.

Shuichi se encontraba en la cocina, tratando de hacer el desayuno estaba tan entusiasmado que quiso hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera, así que se le ocurrió hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

-bien primero debo preparar el café porque es lo primero que toma Yuki, así en lo que esta pondré en el tostador el pan...bien bien eso debe ahorrarme unos 5 minutos.

Decía mientras corría a colocar la cafetera y el pan en su lugar para comenzar a calentarlos, corría de un lado a otro haciendo las demás cosas

-Oki mientras están listos el pan y el café debo ir haciendo el omelette o pero debo hacer también mi nutritivo licuado de fresas bien pondré el sartén con el aceite y mientras el aceite se calienta lo suficiente, hare el licuado bien vamos Shuichi animo!

En la cocina se veía a un chico correr con la botella del aceite en la mano colocando un poco de este en el sartén que estaba calentándose en la estufa mientras empezaba a romper en un bowld los huevos y batía con gran ahincó.

-bien ya quedo lo verteré ahora –aaaaaaauu dijo el chico al botar aceite en su mano puesto que este ya estaba demasiado caliente

-bien ahora a picar las fresas –decía mientras tomaba un enorme cuchillo

Lo que el chico no había notado era que la cocina comenzaba a llenarse de humo ligeramente y un olor a quemado, pero Shuichi ni lo notaba pues estaba ocupado en hacer su licuado

-Listo ahora a batirlas –decía alegre mientras llevaba en un toper las fresas picadas para batirlas estaba vertiendo la leche dentro de la licuadora cuanto se dio cuenta de que el omelette se estaba quemando de un solo lado

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el sartén dejando la licuadora encendida

-Ufff casi se quema ahor...are que es ese humo? el pan se está quemando! –grito dejando de lado el sartén el cual se cayo vaseando por completo el omelette en el suelo

Apago el tostador y saco el pan que ya estaba totalmente quemado

-mmm...snif o el pan, bueno no importa aun está el oooomeeeeleeettte!- grito el chico al ver su omelette en el suelo corrió para tratar de salvar un poco pero al llegar resbalo con el aceite regado, jalando el cordón de la licuadora vaciando su contenido por todas las paredes y dejando un rastro por el suelo

-Noooooooooooooooooo el nutritivo desayuno de mi Yuki

En ese instante la cafetera comenzaba a hacer corto circuito porque ya llevaba suficiente tiempo encendida

-wawaw el desayuno nutritivo Yuki me va a matar- dijo el chico al observar como había quedado la cocina después de su fallido intento de hacer el desayuno.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la casa se encontraba Eiri él estaba en la línea telefónica con Kana.

-Bien entonces te veo dentro de 5 minutos-Decía Eiri con su tono de voz fría y colgó el teléfono se dirigió hacia la salida de su estudio, tomo la perilla de la puerta de su estudio teniendo un mal presentimiento y entre abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose por el extraño humillo negro que se infiltraba por esta, enseguida se le hizo presente un rostro familiar, abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y se dirigió donde provenía el humo.

Llego hasta la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a un Shuichi que estaba con su pijama azul llena de lo que alguna vez fue comida y el rostro de Shuichi lleno de humo con lagrimas y lamentándose lo del desayuno, cuando se dio cuenta que Eiri se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina se asusto pensando que Eiri lo golpearía pero se sorprendió porque Eiri…

Shuichi te encuentras bien?-Dijo Eiri con tono de preocupación.

-…Sí estoy bien-Dijo Shuichi con voz alegre y ojos en forma de estrellitas y se arrojo a los brazos de Eiri después de un rato de que Eiri lo abrazara y cerciorara de que no estaba lastimado él le dijo.

-Qué bien que te encuentras bien así no tendré compasión de TII!-Dijo Eiri en tono frío y serio a la vez que su mirada cambiara a una fría y maniática, asesina, psicópata tipo Gaara de Naruto cuando se enfrenta a Lee en los exámenes chunin.

Shuichi empezó a sudar frío y comenzó a correr por su vida y Eiri a correr tras él.

-Ven aquí maldito MOCOSO!-Grito Eiri muy enfadado.

-Perdóname! Gomen nee YUKI! Sumimazen YUKII!-gritaba y lloraba aterrado Shu que corría por su vida.

-Si quieres que en verdad te perdone entonces deja de correr y recibe tu castigo mocoso, destrozaste mi cocina y encima de eso me quede sin desayunar ahora ven aquí si no quieres que te consuele Hiroshi-Dijo Eiri en tono frio y mirada de "si no vienes te quedaras sin pocky's"

-Ahh…-Shuichi suspiro y se detuvo pidiendo que su castigo no fuera tan doloroso.

Eiri al ver esto sonrió de medio lado y le dijo-Dormirás en el sofá por una semana-Terminando de decir eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Yuki…malo…snif…snif-Shuichi le empezó a reclamar.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la casa se encontraba Kana preocupada porque acababa de llegar y alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Shuichi y Eiri.

Así que decidió tomar la llave que Eiri escondía debajo del timbre que estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva (N.A. Eso suena más convincente que esconderla en una maseta o debajo de una alfombra ciertamente si yo fuera una ladrona buscaría en esos lugares no creen?) Ya que con frecuencia a Shu se le olvidaba la llave por eso la había puesto ahí y también porque a veces no lo encontraba Kana.

Kana tomo la llave y abrió la puerta principal rápidamente y la cerro corrió hasta encontrar otra puerta que daba al recibidor ya que la primera puerta estaba en el estacionamiento de su casa, abrió la puerta y vio a Eiri y Shu correr por toda la casa y ver a Eiri golpear a Shu y este reclamarle entonces decidió hablar y aliviar la tención que se había formado.

-Jeje. Ohayou Yuki-sensei, Ohayou Shindou-san. Tan temprano y discutiendo Yuki-sensei?-Pregunto Kana divertida.

A este comentario Eiri y Shu se sonrojaron de la vergüenza por ser sorprendidos.

-Hm, Ohayou Kana taire el manuscrito-Dijo Eiri en tono serio pero aun tenía un leve sonrojo y fue en dirección al estudio.

-Ok, aquí lo espero, por ahora abriré las ventanas para que se ventile la casa-Dijo mientras hacía esto.

-Ohayou Kana-san-Dijo Shu después de que se fuera Eiri, a lo que Kana correspondió el saludo de Shu con una sonrisa amable pero sincera.

-Shindou-san puedo preguntarle que paso para que este la casa con mucho humo, bueno puedo imaginar que se quemo la comida pero eso es muy raro no? (^.^)?Dijo Kana.

-Bueno…etto…es que…-Shu le empezó a contar todo a Kana a lo que ella solo asentía mientras atrás de su cabeza a parecían muchas gotitas – Y eso fue lo que paso ahora Yuki está enojado conmigo snif-Dijo Shu dirigiéndose a limpiar la cocina y Kana siguiéndolo de cerca.

-No se preocupe Shindou-san Yuki-sensei no le puede durar mucho su enojo y menos si se trata de usted yo creo que solo esta de mal humor porque no ha desayunado y porque no ha descansado bien últimamente por lo del libro-Dijo Kana con una sonrisa sincera –Deje que le ayude con este desastre aunque sea poco nee?-Dijo cuando llegaron a la cocina y viendo todo el desorden.

-Kana-san no se moleste usted es una invitada y no puedo dejar que…-No pudo terminar ya que Kana ya estaba recogiendo los trastes que estaban en el piso y los que estaban regados por toda la cocina y sucios, los estaba colocando en el lava trastes a lo que Shu solo pudo decir-Gracias-Con una enorme sonrisa mientras el limpiaba las manchas de comida.

En eso entro Eiri venía del estudio con los escritos en su mano y se dirigió a la sala, pero al no ver a las dos personas que esperaba ver se dirigió a la cocina ya que era muy posible que se encontrara Shuichi limpiando y por consecuente Kana estuviera platicando con él, ya que ella se llevaba muy bien con él y además que lo estuviera ayudando a limpiar.

-Oye mocoso espero que dejes muy limpia esta cocina, Kana aquí está el manuscrito perdón por la espera-Dijo Eiri para molestar a Shu entregándole los manuscritos a Kana en eso se escucharon 2 ruidos de estómagos vacios (N.A. No soy buena en los efectos de sonido así que onegai imagínenselo nee?^-^) eso hizo reír a Kana por lo bajo y sonrojar a ambos.

-No se preocupe Yuki-sensei-En eso se escucharon los estómagos de Eiri y Shu-Que tal si los invito a desayunar y en lo mientras reviso los manuscritos?-Dijo tratando de no reírse de ese momento y de las expresiones de ambos.

-En-enserio? Lo dice enserio! (*-¡*) Kana-san-Dijo Shu muy contento por la propuesta de Kana.

-Hip vamos a desayunar juntos usted que dice Yuki-sensei?-Pregunto Kana sonriente.

Eiri solo se quedo callado pero asintió algo avergonzado por la situación a lo que Kana le sonrió y le dijo-No se preocupe sensei tómelo como una recompensa extra por trabajar tan duro, además hace mucho que no podemos comer afuera desde hace tiempo-Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Bien entonces yo los espero en la sala mientras se arreglan nee?-Dijo para después arrastrarlos a la salida de la cocina para regresar por el manuscrito que Eiri le había entregado y que al momento de hacer el comentario había dejado en su bolso que se había quitado para ayudarle a limpiar a Shu y el cual dejo en la mesa que se encontraba milagrosamente no había sido ensuciada.

Cuando se dirigió de vuelta a la sala vio que ambos no se encontraban ya lo cual era una buena señal y aprovecho para sacar su cel. Y llamar a alguien para que terminara de limpiar la cocina y se llevaran lo que ya no servía después de colgar dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a tomar aire para preguntar adonde querían ir a comer Eiri y Shuichi.

Pero en ese momento salieron ambos listos para irse a desayunar a lo que ella solo sonrió muy feliz a los dos los cuales también le dieron una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien veo que ya están listos adonde quieren ir a desayunar? Se les antoja algo en especial? Ah es cierto antes de que se me olvide llame a alguien para que acabe limpiar la cocina y también se lleven los aparatos que ya no sirven de acuerdo?.

-Si muchas gracias Kana-san me has salvado de recoger y limpiar la cocina yo solo (T.T)-Dijo Shuichi sobre actuando como siempre derramando demasiadas lagrimas.

Eiri solo le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento esta la entendió y solo asintió.

Finalmente Eiri hablo.

-Mañana iré a comprar los electrodomésticos nuevos-Dijo Eiri entono serio pero tranquilo.

-Bien a donde vamos a comer tengo ganas de unas papas fritas con una hamburguesa grande y después unas pocky's de fresa acompañadas de un helado-Dijo Shuichi muy emocionado.

-Olvídalo no dejare que comas porquerías luego te tengo que cuidar y hablarle a Touhma para que justifique tus faltas y ya me canse de eso-Dijo Eiri a la vez que le daba un golpe y lo jalaba a la salida-Kana te parece que vayamos al restaurant adónde vamos cuando que damos para comer para hablar de mis itinerarios?-Pregunto Eiri de lo más tranquilo sujetando a Shuichi.

-Ah sí claro-Dijo Kana tranquila y así se encaminaron al restaurant los tres.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eiri de solo recordarlo se le enchino la piel.

-Dime Shuichi que tú no estás cocinando-Dijo Eiri serio pero más que nada en forma de suplica.

-Mmm…pues…-En eso Hiro se dirigía al recibidor

-Oe Shu ya está todo listo vale?-Dijo Hiro mientras entraba-Bueno supongo que después de que me despertaste desde las 6.30 A.M. en nuestro día libre y que te he hecho los desayunos, quiero pensar que me dejarás tranquilo para poder dormir lo que me falta verdad?-Dijo Hiro muriendo de sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que Eiri estaba presente lo saludo-Ohayou Yuki-san espero que le guste el desayuno matta nee-Dijo Hiro abriendo la puerta para después cerrarla.

-Janai Hiro arigattou gosaimazu-Se despidió mientras agitaba las manos en forma de despedida.

Eiri que presencio todo eso dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio agradeciendo de que Hiro fuera el que preparo su desayuno pero esto lo hizo pensar.

"_Creo que Shuichi tiene mucha suerte de tener a un amigo como Hiro yo en su lugar lo hubiera mandado a volar a Shuichi desde hace mucho tiempo. Un momento pero que digo Shuichi nada más busca a Hiroshi para desahogarse o platicar y yo estoy con él como Koi así que el que se lleva la peor parte de esto soy yo. No le puedo tener lastima a Hiroshi si no a mí, Shuichi no se da cuenta pero…él es peor que Touhma el puede hacer que las personas hagan lo que él quiera pero siempre usando la psicología inversa, amenazas, etc. Demo Shuichi consigue lo que quiere solo con pedirlo viéndolo de esa forma me da miedo" "Mejor dejo de pensar en eso (+-+) solo espero que él no sede cuenta"_Eiri empezó a divagar en su interior.

Lo que empezó a preocupar a Shu ya que Eiri no se había dado cuenta de que Shu lo había jalado hasta la cocina donde había una mesa y en ella había Hotkakes con un café negro para Eiri y un licuado de mango con fresas para Shu(N.A. Que enserio sabe muy rico un licuado de fresas con mango altamente recomendable *o*) y una crema especial para Hotkakes que Shu se le había ocurrido y después de que Hiro hiciera que Shu la probara y tomarle el tiempo para ver si era peligrosa para la humanidad y ver que no le pasará nada a Shu entonces decidió él arriesgarse (N.A. Que malo mi Shu no haría nada que lastimara a la humanidad creo que exageraste Hiro. ¬.¬) (Hiro. Porque tú no lo conoces como yo ¬-¬además tú escribiste esta historia lo que quiere decir que tú piensas que él puede llegar hacer eso.) (Naory o_o Hiro…u.u snif…Malo BUAAAAAAA Y.Y) (Naory se va corriendo a un clóset oscuro y planta setas) (Hiro ¬.¬ mientras ella planta setas yo escribo este Fic ^-^)

Hiro.- Bien en que se quedo(^.^)?. Ah ya Yuki-san y Shu están desayunando tranquilamente hasta aquí dejamos a estos dos.

-Bien aquí tiene gracias por su apoyo-Decía Tatsuha a una de las admiradoras de Eiri mientras le entregaba el libro autografiado y le dedicaba una intensa mirada. La chica solo se sonrojó.

"_Esto en verdad es aburrido y cansado, prefiero la escuela o los trabajos de monje que me pone hacer mi padre"_-Pensaba Tatsuha mientras firmaba los libros una y otra vez, Kana estaba sentada al lado de él supervisándolo. (H. Mientras tanto vamos con Sakuma-san)

Ryuichi estaba en el centro de Tokio a 30 minutos de donde se encontraba Tatsuha e iba acompañado por Kumagoro y también de Noriko.

CONTINUARA

Naory- Bueno hasta aquí este capi (^.^) prometo no tardarme tanto de hecho ya estoy adelantando la historia es pero que les haya gustado dejen reviews onegai!

Hiro-No que muy deprimida? Se puede saber que tanto estabas haciendo pudiste haberme ayudado con escribir TU! Fic. Si no estabas tan "deprimida" no crees? ¬_¬

Naory-Si lose ya me di cuenta que tu talento para escribir es peor que el mío, Hm solo porque escribiste once renglones ya te crees mucho no? ¬_¬#

Hiro-Esta con un tic en su ceja derecha y cara de indignado-En todo caso se puede saber que estabas haciendo en todo este rato?¬_¬

Naory-No digas "en todooo este rato" cuando no contaste mucho de la historia. (H.¬_¬#).

Naory -Y para tu información ya que tú no te preocupaste por mi T_T. Touhma-san si es amable conmigo y me saco del clóset de donde estaba plantando setas y me invito un helado doble de fresa, y me pregunto porque estaba triste y yo le dije que fue por tu culpa y él dijo que…-Es interrumpida por Touhma-san

Touhma-Nakano-san ^_^ le pido de la manera más atenta que ya que Shindou-san no es muy apto escribiendo letras, que usted lo haga por favor ^_^

Hiro-QUUEEEE! O.O!

Touhma-Así es y serán 23 letras las tendrás que tener listas dentro de 3 días para que Suguru-kun haga los arreglos de música y que Shindou-san practique lo suficiente para queden su mejor esfuerzo en el próximo sencillo ^_ ^ -Sonrisa de "si no lo haces te descontare tu sueldo"

Hiro-Demo Seguchi-san faltan 4 meses para el siguiente sencillo.

Touhma-Y? si en verdad Bad Luck quiere ocupar el lugar y superar al grupo Grasper debe de trabajar muy duro además. Ya que Ryuichi se retiro como cantante profesional para desarrollarse como actor en Hollywood deben trabajar más duro. ^_^#-Sonrisa de "si me pones más demos lo lamentaras"

Hiro-Uff…-suspiro de resignación-Wakata U.U ¡

Naory -mmm, como de que de repente se me antojo una leche de fresa.

Touhma-Vamos te compro una (^.^)-Sonrisa amable

Naory - Hountonii? (*-*)

Touhma-Hi! Vamos (^.^)

Naory y Touhma se van muy contentos a comprar la leche de fresa dejando a Hiro solo.

Hiro- Bueno matta nee oyasumi. Onegai dejen muchos reviews -^.^

N.A. El tiempo de esta historia esta después de unos meses después de que acabara la primera parte del manga


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO4

-Noriko arigattou por acompañarme! (^_^)-Decía Ryuichi muy feliz mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

-No hay de que Ryu-chan al contrario, gracias por invitarme-Decía en el mismo tono.

Noriko llevaba un vestido azul claro de tirantes, que llegaba a medio muslo, unos zapatos parecidos a las de bailarinas de ballet del mismo color del vestido, el cabello lo tenía suelto y lo cubría con una mascada blanca que utilizaba como diadema, una bolsa blanca pequeña y lentes para el sol.

Ryuichi iba vestido a su desenfadada madera , con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro entubado bastante ceñido, una playera de manga larga color negra, tenis negros y lentes negros.

Ambos estaban enfrente de la entrada de un cine.

-Es que hace mucho que no nos veíamos desde que regrese de América y de eso hace 3 meses, aunque nos hemos estado escribiendo y hablado por teléfono no es lo mismo. Le llame a Touhma pero justo cuando estaba por darle la noticia me comento que tenía una junta hoy a las 9:30 y que duraría 4 horas mmm...y a penas son las 10:20-Decía Ryuichi en tono contento pero con cierta melancolía en sus palabras pues Touhma no estaba con ellos en ese momento, mirando a Noriko con una actitud madura, cosa que no sorprendió a la chica pues con ella y Touhma siempre actuaba de esa forma, pues este solía utilizar su actitud infantil cuando hacia alguna travesura, cuando estaba aburrido, para llamar la atención de alguien, para acercarse a personas que le interesaban o simplemente para esquivar temas o cosas que no le gustaban hacer.

-Oye Ryu-chan que tal si después de ver la peli le hablamos para que venga, seguro que el vendrá en cuanto sepa que estas aquí, seguro se alegrará mucho de verte-decía Noriko con una media sonrisilla.

De repente Ryuichi noto que Noriko había dejado su tono de voz normal para cambiarlo por un tono y una expresión traviesa que hacia relucir su sonrisa.

-Que tal que si no le decimos que estas aquí para que sea una sorpresa y le hacemos una broma nee?-soltando una risilla malévola.

Ryu solo hizo una expresión de complicidad y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro dirigiéndola a Noriko y sin decir más palabras ella noto en los ojos del chico la pregunta "Que tienes en mente? Te escucho", ella se acerco a él con la intensión de susurrarle al oído el maléfico plan este entendió y se inclino un poco para escucharla como si temieran que Touhma los fuera a escuchar.

Después de terminar de planear todo, ambos solo sonrieron malévolamente divertidos por su pequeña broma.

-Nori-chan que peli vemos?-Preguntaba Ryu tomando la actitud de un niño pequeño, una señal delatadora de lo que planeaban hacerle al pobre de Touhma.

…..

(N.A. Nooo Y-Y. H. Porque gritas? ¬.¬. N.A. Porque de seguro le van hacer algo terrible a Tou-chan U_U. H. Tou-chan? Sabe Seguchi-san que le dices así? O.o! N.A. ^_^ Hip le pregunte si le podía decir así y el dijo que sí *.* Hiro solo suspira resignado N.A. Oye ya terminaste con las letras que te pidió Touhma o_o? H. No voy apenas en la n. 10 u.u N.A. Si yo fuera tu mejor las iría escribiendo no sea que te vaya hacer algo peor que escribir letras. Suguru: Eso es cierto Hiro-san conozco muy bien a mi primo y no te conviene hacerlo enojar más de lo que está contigo porque él lo tomara como si lo estuvieras desafiando y eso no te conviene. Recuerdo que no por nada los empresarios con los que hace él negocios y hasta con los que no, lo llaman. Naory y Suguru en coro: "el maldito amo del universo" S. y N. ^.^ sonríen. Hiro: Porque le dicen así? Con expresión nerviosa. Suguru y Naory otra vez a coro "Porque siempre que los presidentes de otras compañías lo retan él se desase de sus compañías y siempre se queda con ellas y porque tiene demasiadas influencias, ah por cierto lo de las empresas lo hace literalmente" ambos se sonríen. H. Pensamiento "con qué clase de persona se metió Bad Luck?" Wakata voy a seguir con las letras U.U sale de la habitación dejando a Suguru y Naory solos. S. Ohayou Naory, gomen nee por no saludarte antes ^_^ N. Ohayou gosaimazu Sugu-chan, no te preocupes por eso. ^_^ que te parece si continuamos con el Fic? S. Claro sirve que te ayudo ^.^ N. hip!)

...

-Mm... Qué te parece esa-decía Ryuichi mientras señalaba la segunda película en la cartelera

- "Los piratas del Caribe y la fuente de la juventud"?-Pregunto Noriko.

-Sí, claro, me parece bien además hemos seguido la saga de Piratas del Caribe, desde antes de irme a Hollywood-Sonreía al decirle esto a Noriko.

-Ok, veamos esa-Dijo Noriko con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¡pues no se diga más! Ikuse-Ryuichi corría hacia las taquillas jalando alegremente a la pobre Noriko que trataba de llevarle el ritmo al chico

(N.A. creo que así se llama la peli en caso de que no sea así onegai háganmelo saber nee?).

Por suerte solo tenían que esperar 10 minutos para que empezara la función, así que aprovecharon para ir a comprar toda clase de dulces y bebidas, después de hacer sus compras, se dirigieron a la sala donde les correspondía ya que solo faltaban 2 minutos para que comenzara la función.

...

(N.A. No les parece increíble cómo podemos manejar el tiempo en los Fics *.*. S. Hi si tan solo así fuera en la realidad sería genial U.U. N. eso es cierto TT-TT buaa no es justo. S. Volvamos al Fic)

Entregaron los boletos al encargado de la sala y escogieron los asientos del centro de la sala, ambos tuvieron suerte de que fuera lunes así que no había muchas personas.

FLASH BACK

Ryu había hablado con Noriko y Touhma para avisarles que le habían dado un descanso de 2 semanas.

El jueves en la tarde había sido Noriko la primera en enterarse que él partiría el viernes a primera hora y que llegaría a Japón el sábado en la tarde ya que el vuelo era de un día y 15 horas.

Ella le había pedido todos los datos de su vuelo, ya que pasaría por él para llevarlo a su departamento que tenía en Japón.

Después de haberle llamado a Noriko la siguiente llamada que hiso fue a Touhma, sabía que al igual que Noriko, Touhma y Mika estarían dormidos pues ya era bastante noche, demo sabía que a pesar de ser tan noche ellos no se molestarían, solo iba ser una llamada rápida para avisarles de su llegada.

Ryuichi tecleo el numero y enseguida la llamada se enlazo, quien contesto fue Touhma quien lo saludo con mucho animo a pesar de sonar somnoliento, Ryuichi contesto el saludo y preguntando si le había molestado la llamada, Touhma lo negó, comento que iba a tener una junta el lunes y que junto con Mika habían estado preparando todo desde hace unas semanas por eso se habían estado desvelando. Ryuichi al escuchar esto decidió no decirles nada sobre su regreso a Japón para no modificar el itinerario de Touhma, esperaría hasta el lunes a su llegada para informárselo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Noriko y Ryuichi empezaron a disfrutar de la película.

En esos momentos Touhma y Mika se encontraban en la sala de juntas de N.G. en compañía de los socios de la familia Uesegui.

Mika tenía una enorme responsabilidad con las acciones de la empresa familiar puesto que Eiri había renunciado a ellas y Tatsuha era menor de edad y no tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para poder administrarlas, por lo tanto ella cargaba con mucho peso en sus hombros. Tras su matrimonio con Touhma este decidió ayudarle con la administración de las mismas.

Pues este estaba preocupado por la salud de Mika la cual se debilitaba debido al estrés.

Hasta que Tatsuha tuviera la suficiente madures para hacerse cargo de su parte de las acciones, Mika se las arreglaría para no perderlas.

Gracias a la tenacidad, inteligencia y manipulación de ambos para hacer negocios. Las empresas Uesegui habían incrementado considerablemente sus acciones en el mercado.

El padre de los hermanos Uesegui, el principal responsable de las empresas hacía tiempo que le había dejado el mando a Mika pues le gustaba más hacerse cargo del templo que les había dejado su amado abuelo, haciéndose del oficio de monje, antes que administrar sus negocios.

Desde el fallecimiento de la madre de Mika ella se había hecho responsable de sus hermanos y de no ser por ella la familia Uesegui hubiera pasado a la historia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella al momento de negociar podía ser incluso más fría que el mismo Eiri, y manipuladora e inteligente al igual que su esposo.

El matrimonio Seguchi hacía un buen equipo en los negocios, aparte de que estaban muy enamorados.

-Bien señores que deciden, vender su parte de las acciones a mi esposa e irse con algo de dinero y tal vez la posibilidad de iniciar un negocio siendo independientes o que se haga un escándalo de que ustedes importaron los productos ilegalmente de la empresa y que los vendieron a un alto costo además de que el dinero que se obtuvo con esos productos vendidos misteriosamente no aparece-Decía Touhma con tono serio y frio pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la cual reflejaba una gran confianza sus ojos reflejaban decisión, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y posaba su rostro en ellas.

-Saben perfectamente que mi esposo tiene poder sobre los medios y eso no sería un problema para nosotros, el problema lo tienen ustedes puesto que los podríamos encerrar por fraude y robo, podemos alegar que ustedes rompieron una clausula muy importante de nuestro contrato. No olviden que su reputación se vendría abajo-Decía Mika en forma sería pero su tono de voz era divertido y sus ojos demostraban decisión, ella estaba muy relajada le encantaba ver como sus ex-socios estaban muy nerviosos, pronto 5 empresas que tenían asosaciones con ellos pasarían a ser completamente de la familia Uesegui, ya que los socios con los que estaban tenían un muy buen porcentaje de ellas en total ellos tenían un 75%, mientras que ellos tenían un 25% pero gracias a que ambos se dieron cuenta del robo que les estaban haciendo podían disolver el contrato, comprarles 5 empresas con todo y quedarse con las otras 10 sin darles dinero.

-D-De acuerdo pero si quieren nuestras acciones nos pagaran a cada uno 2 millones de dólares-Decía uno de los supuestos socios con tono de voz nervioso al principio para después terminar con voz prepotente.

-Lie, ustedes no están para poner condiciones, les compramos 5 acciones de 5 empresas con las que tenemos contratos, las otras 10 las cederán a nosotros como se estipula en el contrato y les daremos 5 mil millones de yenes a cada uno-Termino Touhma con semblante serio y enojado cosa que solo demostraba cuando se metían con su familia, sus amigos o para infundir miedo en los demás.

Touhma odiaba tratar con este socio en especial ya que desde que lo conoció había estado insinuándole cosas indecorosas a Mika, la cual siempre lo rechazaba de una manera cortante.

Tiempo atrás este socio había tratado de acosar a Mika lo cual fue frustrado por Touhma que llego justo en el momento en que el tipo jaloneaba a su esposa.

FLASH BACK

Mika se habían puesto de acuerdo para comer con su esposo en la oficina de ella, el llegaría a las 2:00pm, Touhma que era una persona muy ocupada había llegado 10 minutos tarde puesto que sus múltiples compromisos a última hora no le permitían mucho tiempo para un descanso.

Llego al edificio donde ya le esperaba Mika, entro a la recepción del edificio de un golpe puesto que iba corriendo debido a que ya era un poco tarde, saludo a la recepcionista la cual correspondió al saludo para después comentarle que su esposa ya lo estaba esperando, pero la recepcionista con una expresión de duda agrego: -me parece que uno de los socios pidió verla para arreglar unos negocios-

-Negocios? Disculpa pero me podrías decir con quien?-Pregunto Touhma

-Con el señor Alexander-

Touhma de inmediato supo de qué se trataba esos "negocios" puesto que un día antes había notado cierta fricción entre Mika y este socio. E ignorando a la recepcionista salió como alma que lleva el diablo y fue en dirección al elevador, que por suerte en ese momento había bajado a una persona, en la mente de Touhma solo pasaba una cosa y esa era salvar a Mika.

Entro al elevador y apretó el botón que lo llevaría al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Mika, el tiempo en el elevador se le hizo eterno aunque solo habían pasado unos segundos, hasta que por fin llego al piso indicado.

Salió corriendo hacia la oficina, la secretaria de Mika no estaba en su escritorio el cual se encontraba a un lado de las puertas de la oficina tomo la perilla de la puerta dándose cuenta que no tenia seguro entro de un solo golpe.

Cuando entro pudo ver con horror, como Mika era azotada por Alexander contra la pared que dando incociente, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo en contra de Alexander empujándolo violentamente lejos del cuerpo incociente de Mika para después golpearlo brutalmente en el estomago y con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

Alexander se levanto trastabillando y trato de llegar a la puerta viendo que no tenia de otra huyó. Touhma corrió a lado de su adorada Mika, está entre abrió los ojos viendo la expresión de temor y preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su esposo, soltándose a llorar en los brazos de este.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Es...es...Está bien, de acuerdo por favor no lo hagan público-Dijo otro de los socios ya bastante nervioso

-De acuerdo en ese caso firmen estos documentos-Dijo Mika al tiempo que les acercaba una serie de hojas escritas y un bolígrafo sobre estas.

Después de terminar con su junta Touhma se dirigió amable y cariñosamente a su esposa.

-Mika te apetece ir a comer algo?-Pregunto con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hi, claro que si querido-Dijo Mika con una gran sonrisa y con un sutil sonrojo.

-Me encanta verte así-Dijo Touhma también con un sonrojo mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarla y posar una de sus manos en el vientre de su esposa el cual ya dejaba ver el evidente embarazo.

-vallamos los tres dijo Touhma-mientras volvía a besar dulcemente a su esposa.

Salieron juntos del edificio de N.G. ya que la junta había sido allí, y este estaba completamente vacío puesto que los empleados estaban de vacaciones a petición de él. Lo cual había sido perfecto para esa junta que habían tenido.

Tatsuha firmaba libro tras libro no podía creer que lento pasaba el tiempo para él, apenas eran 01:30 y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos libros había firmado y cuantas mujeres coquetearon con él.

Por más esfuerzo que hacía por firmar mas rápido los libros estos no paraban de llegar a sus manos para ser firmados, estaba a punto de explotar del aburrimiento cuando Kana lo regreso a la tierra.

-Yuki-sensei ¡es impresionante! ¡Se ve que hoy está lleno de energía!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm-Fue lo único que dijo mientras la miraba con una seña escudriñadora.

-Es que de todas las personas que asistieron solo faltan 16 personas, en cuanto termine se puede retirar y yo me encargare del resto ¿qué le parece?-Pregunto Kana.

La chica solo recibió como respuesta un asentamiento por parte de Eiri (Tatsuha).

-"¡por fin!"-Pensó Tatsuha con alivio

Ryuichi y Noriko habían terminado de ver la película desde hacía ya un rato y ahora se encantaban disfrutando de un helado, mientras platicaban de lo que habían vivido en los 3 meses que se dejaron de ver.

-Oye Ryu-chan que paso con Tatsuha? Lo último que supe fue que le pediste que secuestrara a su hermano, pensé que lo invitarías, después de todo se llevan bien no es así?, ¿No lo invitaste porque es lunes?, si es así sabes que el vendría de todos modos, la escuela no es un impedimento para el venga-Dijo con una sonrisa picara Noriko.

Ryu dejo de sonreír cambio aquel semblante alegre por una cara seria.

-¿Ryu-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ni siquiera le hable, mmm...veras... él siente algo más que amistad por mi y pensé que si lo invitaba lo iba a malinterpretar... yo no quiero que me hostigue después de todo a mí solo me interesa Shuichi-Terminando su respuesta de una forma fría poco común en él.

-En pocas palabras solo lo utilizaste para tu beneficio...conseguiste que te ayudara a hostigar al pobre de Shuichi y no solo eso también a secuestrar a su propio hermano ¿verdad?-Dijo Noriko con reproche.

-Lo dices como si yo lo hubiera obligado... Para tu información yo solo le pregunte si podía hacerlo y él acepto inmediatamente... además no me pidió nada a cambio, así que pensé que me dejaría en paz...Hablando de eso-dirigió su mirada a la chica-Me entere que Nakano y tu, lo chantajearon con eso de darle el numero telefónico de la casa de mis padres así como mi numero privado con tal que se hiciera pasar por Yuki-san y todo por un programa de cocina en donde concurso Bad-Luck en donde tu esposo fue uno de los jueces ¿o me equivocó?-Manteniendo el tono frio en su voz.

Noriko solo trago fuerte.

-Hm... No deberías reprocharme nada admito mi responsabilidad, pero si cuando me ayudo me hubiera pedido: una cita o hasta pasar una noche con migo lo hubiera hecho después de todo nada en la vida es gratis, y más para nosotros que somos famosos-Dijo susurrando esto último.

- Así que ¿hasta ahí hubieras llegado? Yo en cambio le explicaría en qué posición estábamos.-Dijo Noriko reprochándole a Ryuichi.

- Pero tú...Dejaste que se ilusionara-Termino de decir Ryuichi sin cambiar ese tono frio tan extraño en él y con una mirada acusadora dirigida a Noriko que se encontraba al lado suyo, con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Él te lo dijo?-dijo ella en un susurro tan bajo para los demás pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ryuichi lo escuchara.

-No, era obvio que Tatsuha estuviera molesto porque no recibió lo que le prometieron, así que fue con Touhma para que lo ayudara...

-¿Y él te lo dijo?

-Sí, fue Touhma quien me lo dijo...y para que no lo molestara yo le dije que le daría él teléfono de mis padres si eso lo alegraba y lo mantenía callado y funciono-Dijo cambiando completamente el tono frio por uno burlón para romper la tención que se había formado entre ellos lo cual parecer funciono.

-Ryu dime...

-eh? Nani?

- ¿en verdad no te gusta Tatsuha?

-...

- Si tu respuesta es no, como amiga espero que pronto te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos...

-...

-así no será demasiado tarde-Termino de comentar Noriko en un tono amable

-... Nori-chan vamos a comprar unas crepas, kuma quiere una de fresa y yo de chocolate-

Ryuichi había cambiado radicalmente su personalidad parecía un niño pequeño, agitaba a su Kumagoro y hacia ruiditos con su boca, Noriko lo tomo como el cierre de esa platica la cual estaba segura de que desencadenaría una pelea.

-Si está bien vallamos por crepas-dijo resignada en un suspiro

-SIIIIIIIIIIII y después le hablamos a Touhma ya debió de terminar su junta-corría Ryuichi hacia el puesto que estaba frente a ellos, en aquel parque en el que se encontraban.

Touhma y Mika se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes de comida italiana más lujosos del centro de Tokio a unas cuantas cuadras del parque en donde se encontraban Noriko y Ryuichi.

De pronto el celular de Touhma comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ambos.

-he? dame un momento Mika gomen –dijo levantándose de la mesa llevándose el aparato al oído .

CONTINUARA…

Naory-Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, por favor dejen muchos reviews. (^.^)

Suguru-Sii manden muchos ya que su tío le dijo que no servía para escribir Fics y la pobre se la pasó depre todo este tiempo. U_U

Naory-Si me lo hubiera dicho alguien que sepa de esto no me importaría, ya que trataría de hacerlo mejor y pedirle consejos, demo doushte tuvo que ser él, me hizo sentir muy mal como si no sirviera para nada Y-Y

Suguru-Ya tranquila (abraza a naory protectoramente) bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo dejen críticas y comentarios onegai. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Naory-Hola pues aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les agrade

Suguru-Konichiwa Naory-Chan (^.^)

Naory-Hola Sugu-chan. (^-^)

Suguru- te parece si empezamos con el capitulo?

Naory-Hip

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Touhma y Mika se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes de comida italiana más lujosos del centro de Tokio a unas cuantas cuadras del parque en donde se encontraban Noriko y Ryuichi.

De pronto el celular de Touhma comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ambos.

-He? dame un momento Mika gomen –dijo levantándose de la mesa llevándose el aparato al oído .

CAPITULO 5

-Moshi-moshi?-Contesto Touhma

-¿Señor Seguchi?-preguntaban al otro lado del teléfono.

Era la voz de una mujer que al parecer hacia el intento por sonar ruda.

- Si, el habla ¿que se le ofrece?-Pregunto al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa a Mika que parecía sorprendida.

- Hablo para decirle que tengo secuestrado a Sakuma Ryuichi...

Touhma mantenía una postura tranquila ante este comentario el cual no parecía tomarlo en cuenta.

-Y por su rescate quiero 5 millones de dólares démelos el día…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Touhma le interrumpió.

-Noriko se que eres tú jajá, eres muy mala actuando jajá, tan mal te pago por los arreglos musicales, que tienes que secuestrar a tus amigos? jajá

-he?Jo..Jjojojo...¬¬u

- Antes de llamar a alguien para informar de un secuestro, asegúrate de que este no tenga tu numero registrado ^.^u-Decía en un tono burlón lleno de un aire de superioridad.

-Oh rayos no funcionó!-Se quejaba Noriko mientras ponía el alta voz para que hablara Ryuichi.

Al mismo tiempo que Touhma ponía el alta voz de su móvil para que escuchará Mika y volvía a su mesa con ella.

-Te dije que debía llamarlo yo y que tú fueras la secuestrada Jeje.

-¬¬u

-demo Nooo, acéptalo Nori-chan la actuación no es lo tuyo mph.

Se escuchaba la voz de Ryuichi al otro lado del teléfono mientras decía esto se llevaba una mano a su mentón en modo de reproche falso.

-Ryuichi? Preguntaron sorprendidos Mika y su esposo.

-Jeje Hola Touhma, Mika como están?

Pregunto riéndose de que Noriko aun se siguiera quejando de no haber engañado a Touhma, no importaba cuantas veces ella intentara engañarlo siempre le salía algo mal al momento de hacer sus bromas.

-Bien gracias, pero una pregunta... ¿Noriko está en Hollywood?-Pregunto Mika

-Lie, es que me dieron 2 semanas de vacaciones, para después seguir la película en Kyoto así que me adelante-Dijo en tono alegre Ryuichi.

-Oh entiendo, porque no vienen entonces a comer con nosotros, estamos en el centro de Tokio a unas cuadras del parque central, en el restaurante italiano, el favorito de Noriko-san-Dijo amablemente Mika.

-Bien, vamos encamino estamos en el parque central en 5 minutos estamos allá-contesto Noriko muy contenta para después colgar.

Touhma y Mika solo se miraron con una media sonrisilla muy contentos para después besarse tiernamente. (N.A. kyaa Yo quiero tener un novio así *w*)

_-"Ahh por fin se fue la última"_-Pensó Tatsuha cuando le entrego el libro a la última mujer que faltaba, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla donde se estaba y suspiro.

-Buen trabajo, gracias por su esfuerzo-Escucho a Kana agradecer a todos los empleados de la librería y periodistas que habían asistido para después acercarse a él.

-Lo hizo muy bien-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tatsuha solo se levanto y dio otro suspiro.-Bien me retiro-Dijo en tono frío y cortante.

-No prefieres que te invite a comer Tatsuha?-Dijo en un tono amable Kana.

-C-como dices?-Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lo que escuchaste somos amigos lo olvidas y he pasado demasiado tiempo con Yuki-sensei como para darme cuenta de que no eres él-Dijo Kana en forma de reproche fingido cruzándose de brazos.

-Que quieres decir que no actué lo suficientemente bien? Si practique durante 3 meses su firma y su modo de coqueteo TT-TT-Dijo Tatsuha-Esos meses de desvela quien me los trae de regreso?-Dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

-No para nada lo hiciste muy bien es solo que me di cuenta porque eres un poco más bajo (N.A. aclaro en esta historia Tatsuha es más bajo de estatura que Ryuichi ok ^:^)

-Pero si me engañaste al principio, como ya dije fue por tu estatura y por esos zapatos con plataforma, cuando nos sentamos los vi y por eso me di cuenta Yuki- sensei no necesita de esos zapatos demo tu si.-Dijo Kana tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Onegai Kana ya que lo sabes no se lo digas a mi aniki nee?-Dijo Tatsuha con carita de perrito.

-De acuerdo no se lo digo, pero a cambio quiero que me acompañes a comer a un restaurante Italiano que es mi favorito nee?,-Pregunto Kana

-Pero no tenias que quedarte arreglar unos asuntos?-Pregunto Tatsuha algo desconcertado

-Ya acabe de arreglar lo que faltaba, no te preocupes-Dijo Kana muy sonriente

-De acuerdo solo déjame quitarme los pupilentes y la peluca nee?-Dijo Tatsuha al momento que se quitaba la peluca pero Kana se lo impidió.

-No, Tendrás que permanecer así hasta que te lleve a tu casa, ese es tu castigo por mentirle a una amiga y me contaras todo de camino al restaurante.-Dijo Kana mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento

-Demo…ok…de acuerdo. Oye tardaremos mucho en llegar es que tengo mucha hambre.-Dijo Tatsuha sobándose su estomago al momento que decía esto.

-No está a 30 minutos de aquí, veras que te encantara la comida que hacen ahí es muy rica-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Ryuichi y Noriko ya habían pedido su orden solo esperaban que se los entregaran y estaban platicando.

-Entonces Ryuichi llegaste el sábado, porque no nos dijiste cuando hablaste?-Pregunto Mika en tono de reproche

-Sip, eso es lo que iba hacer cuando les hable, demo Touhma me dijo que hoy tenían una junta muy importante y que estaban preparando unos documentos para esa junta así que no quise que se atrasaran con su trabajo, además Noriko fue a recogerme-Dijo Ryuichi en tono alegre

En eso Noriko vio entrar a "Eiri" y a su editora

-Oigan ese no es Eiri con su editora?-Dijo Noriko sin quitar su mirada del supuesto Eiri

En eso voltearon todos en dirección a donde estaba la mirada de Noriko, viendo a un Eiri demasiado alegre abrazado de una muy contenta Kana siendo a tendido por el Hostess del restaurante

-Buenas tardes señor Yuki, quiere mesa para dos en la sección privada de siempre-Dijo con un tono amable el joven.

Tatsuha no sabía que decir a él no le gustaba los lugares cerrados y alejado de todos él a comparación de sus hermanos era muy sociable, lo hacía sentirse fuera de lugar _"porque si mi hermano quería un privado siempre que va a un restaurante entonces a caso no es mejor pedir comida a domicilio? Ahh mis hermanos sí que son muy especiales"_

-No esta vez no joven, queremos una mesa cerca de las ventanas de lado de los no fumadores, onegai-Pidió Kana viendo que Tatsuha no sabía que decir a lo que él solo le dio las gracias mientras que el joven solo asentía y los guiaba hacia su mesa que se encontraba del lado derecho en medio de las demás mesas, pero justo cuando iban pasando por las mesas que estaban en medio de la sección de los no fumadores, sintió varias miradas, pero no les tomo importancia y siguió platicando con Kana

Las 4 personas no podían dar crédito a lo que veían un Eiri demasiado sonriente y atento, platicando con una mujer sin ser cortante y/o frío. Cada una de ellas tenían diferentes expresiones, 2 de ellas sorprendidas Touhma y Noriko aunque cada uno por diferentes razones y las otras dos, una quería hacer desaparecer a Kana y a "Eiri" pero al mismo tiempo sintió que una punzada fuerte en el pecho no sabía que era, pero pensó que era por Shuichi ese era Ryuichi y la ultima incrédula y enojada, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

Ryuichi se iba a levantar cuando los vio pasar frente de la mesa, en donde se encontraba cuando escucho que Mika dijo algo que los dejó sorprendidos a todos.

-Se equivocan ese no es Eiri, no es él-Dijo Mika tratando de controlarse ya que no podía creer que Eiri explotara a su hermano así.

Para este momento Tatsuha y Kana ya habían llegado a su mesa la cual se encontraba a dos mesas de donde se encontraba a dos mesas de donde se encontraban ellos, pero estaban muy metidos en su plática que ellos dos no se dieron cuenta de los otros cuatro.

-Que dices Mika?-Pregunto Noriko no entendiendo nada, Ryu se quedo callado viendo a Mika esperando que continuará, en los ojos de Mika se distinguió un destello de enojo, la cual se encontraba al frente de él.

-Mika que es lo que quieres decir?-Le pregunto Touhma imaginándose a lo que se refería, pero quería asegurarse de sus sospechas.

Pero en qué rayos están pensando esos dos-Dijo y dirigiéndose con el supuesto Eiri y su editora, pero Touhma (N.A. como buen marido no la dejo, kyaa que lindo ^^) la detuvo sujetándola de la mano, ella solo volteo y les contesto sus preguntas a los otros 3.

-Es Tatsuha, el que está en esa mesa, no es Eiri-Dijo por fin soltando un suspiro dejando su frustración y enojo para calmarse, ya que sabía que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, porque ya había tenido un aborto.

-Mika no te preocupes ahora pido una mesa para seis y así podremos saber la razón nee?-Dijo Noriko de forma tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Ryu para analizar su reacción, ya que como ella estaba a su lado vio como Ryu apretaba a su pequeño conejo al momento que Mika les dijo que era Tatsuha quien se encontraba ahí.

Para enseguida decirle al mesero que los cambiará a una mesa para 6 cerca de Eiri y Kana y que le informaran a estos dos que se cambiara de mesa, el mesero solo asintió a lo que Noriko le dijo y los llevo al fondo del restaurante donde estaban las ventanas y en la misma hilera donde se encontraban Tatsuha y Kana para después dirigirse a donde se encontraban los otros dos y estos solo asintieron. __

-Jaja no te lo creo-Decía Tatsuha limpiándose las lagrimas causadas por la risa que le provocaba lo que decía Kana, su amiga y editora de su hermano.

-Si enserio-Decía ella en eso se acerco el mesero

-Disculpen demo me acaban de pedir unos comensales que quieren compartir mesa con usted Yuki-san y con su editora, podrían seguirme-Dijo muy amable el mesero.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron al unisonó mientras se levantaban para seguir al mesero

Una vez llegaron ambos se sorprendieron al saber quiénes eran los comensales, pero Tatsuha siguió actuando como Eiri, mientras Kana los saludaba como normalmente lo hacía. 

-Buenas tardes a todos-Dijo amigablemente una vez sentada

-Deber sabido que se encontraban a que mis niñeros personales, hubiera escogido otro lugar igual de bueno. Bien digan que es lo que quieren ahora-Dijo en el mismo tono frio y molesto que Eiri y con su expresión de indiferencia. _"Pero que bueno soy"_-Pensó Tatsuha muy orgulloso de cómo había actuado.

(Suguru. Bien así es como están sentados: Mika cerca de la ventana después Touhma y Ryuichi enfrente de ellos eran Noriko enfrente de Mika, Tatsuha enfrente de Touhma y Kana enfrente de Ryu)

Ryu, el cual le dirigía una mirada seria a ambos pero cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa cuando escucho y vio la expresión de Tatsuha, al igual que todos.

-Bien me lo dirán o no-Volvió a decir en el mismo tono solo que esta vez leyendo el menú, esperando respuesta de su hermana y su cuñado. Sabía de ante mano que no podía engañarlos, pero no se iba a salir de su papel hasta que ellos dos le preguntaran o le dieran una señal de que lo habían descubierto, ante esto Mika decidió hablar

-Se puede saber en qué diablos estás haciendo Tatsuha; porque actúas como si fueras Eiri-Dijo Mika de forma tranquila, pero sin quitar su tono serio y molesto

-Desde cuando lo saben?-Pregunto arqueando la ceja izquierda junto con un tic en el ojo.

-Desde que entraron acaso no nos vieron?-Dijo Touhma con su sonrisa amable a lo que Tatsuha y Kana suspiraron resignados y dirigiéndose miradas entre ellos a la cual cierta persona, sentía ganas de fulminar a la chica que estaba enfrente de él.

-Kana creo que no es necesario que siga con esto, puedo quitarme todas estas cosas nee? Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada tierna y amable, lo cual empezaba a enojar a una personita con cierto Kumagoro en la mano.

"_Porque le está pidiendo permiso a ella y porque hace esos gestos? A mí me debería pedir perdón que rayos le pasa a este mocoso. Además no se supone que ella no sabía nada al igual que todos?"_-Pensaba Ryuichi cada vez con más rabia (Naory: gomen Ryu-chan pero sin los celos no sería interesante U-U en verdad lo ciento. Tat: oh no lo puedo creer Sakuma –san esta celoso. Muchas gracias Suguru-kun y naory ahora puedo morir feliz *-* N y S. de nada, S. después de todo si vas a sufrir en esta historia N. tienes derecho aunque sea de ser un poco feliz, ambos: ^_^. Tatsuha pasa saliva fuerte. Que quieren decir con eso o.O? N y S. ya lo veras, S. bueno sigamos)

-Claro ya sufriste lo suficiente además ya no tiene caso verdad?-Dijo sonriente

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver con qué confianza se hablaban ambos y más a un que la editora de Eiri, supiera que no era Eiri si no Tatsuha 

-Disculpe Kana-san pero usted sabia de esto?-Pregunto Mika sorprendida de que ella encubriera a sus hermanos

-No, no lo sabía pero medí cuenta de inmediato Mika-san, en cuanto llegue al estacionamiento y lo vi me sorprendí mucho pero deje que hiciera el trabajo de Yuki-sensei y después preguntarle, sabía que habia una buena razón para que Yuki-sensei hiciera que Tatsuha se disfrazara de él-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba los pupilentes y la peluca en su bolso que Tatsuha le entrego.

-Ahh al fin un poco de libertad solo falta quitarme este estorboso traje como es que mi aniki puede estar a gusto con esto y pensar que él tiene que estar firmando a veces hasta 3 o más semanas seguidas libros en diferentes partes, no volveré a subestimar las firmas de libros u otra cosa que hagan los artistas o escritores-Decía Tatsuha en tono de derrota, mientras que todos sonreían al comentario de Tatsuha

Hasta que se percato de algo…

-Un momento si te diste cuenta porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio, siempre me reclamas cosas cuando tedas cuanta que algo me pasa o hago algo-Dijo sorprendido

-Bueno como dije pensé que había una buena razón y también pensé que sería divertido verte actuar como él y la verdad no me equivoque Jeje-Dijo Kana al final riéndose de cómo Tatsuha había actuado en la firma de libros y en ese momento.

-Reclamar siempre?-Pregunto sorprendido Ryu, el cual solo recibió un asentimiento de Kana para empezar a explicar el porqué de la confianza entre ambos

-Verán es que desde que fue hace 3 años a casa de Yuki-sensei y vi a Tatsuha nos llevamos muy bien en ese entonces él tenía 13 años y me sorprendió mucho su parecido con sensei en ese entonces yo solo conocía a Mika-san y a su esposo, sabía que Yuki-sensei tenía un hermano pequeño, así que pensé que era su hijo, pero después de hablar con ambos me entere que él era su hermano pequeño, desde entonces…-Kana no pudo terminar ya que Tatsuha la interrumpió

-Ella me envía cosas o me escribe y si no me habla para ver como estoy, se puede decir que nos hicimos amigos desde aquella vez-Termino de decir Tatsuha con una gran sonrisa cosa que no sorprendió a nadie-Por eso cedió cuenta muy rápido-Dijo Tatsuha en tono triste fingido

-Pues eso es sorprendente porque Ryu-chan y yo no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Mika nos dijo que se trataba de ti y nosotros te conocemos desde los 5 años-Dijo Noriko sorprendida

-Mm Enserio? Vaya entonces creo que después de todo no fue una pérdida de tiempo aquellos 3 meses en vela con mi hermano practicando su caligrafía y sus gestos Ahh o no se los dije-Dijo Tatsuha tapándose la boca preocupado todos le iban a empezar a preguntar a excepción de Kana, pero en ese momento para suerte se acerco un mesero a tomarles la orden y llevarles las ordenes a Noriko y Ryuichi

Aquí tienen sus ordenes-Dijo el mesero en japonés, pero con algo de trabajo con acento italiano

-Gracias-Dijeron Noriko y Ryu

El mesero se veía que trataba de recordar como preguntarles a los dos comensales que faltaban sus ordenes pero no lo recordaba y se empezó a poner nervioso esto todos lo notaron Mika iba a decirles a Tatsuha y Kana que se les apetecía pero Tatsuha se le adelanto y saludo al mesero en italiano

Buon pomeriggio-Dijo en un perfecto asentó italiano para calmar al mesero, ante esto el mesero se tranquilizo y el al ver esto él empezó a ordenar en italiano y después volteo a ver a Kana esta entendió y le dijo a Tatsuha que era lo que quería y este se lo dijo al mesero en italiano después el mesero se retiro ya tranquilo a pedir las ordenes, no sin antes darle las gracias a Tatsuha y disculparse ante esto Tatsuha le dijo que no había problema y sonrió amablemente.

-Wooh no sabía que Tat-chan supiera italiano-Hablo Ryu por primera vez en su fase infantil-Eres muy inteligente-Dijo en la misma forma, ambas personas observaron a Ryu (N. entiéndase por Noriko y Touhma) ya que eso quería decir que quería llamar la atención del azabache, el cual solo se sonrojo

-No, no es eso es que uno de mis mejores amigos sabe italiano y le pedí de favor que me enseñara, pero a cambio tuve que conseguirle un libro autografiado de **"Haruki Murakami y su libro de Tokio Blues"** por cierto que fue muy difícil al principio pero después se lo comente a Kana y ella me lo consiguió al final valió la pena-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, no dándose cuenta de la reacción de Ryu que solo apretó un cubierto

-Regresando al tema principal Tatsuha porque te hiciste pasar por Eiri hoy es Lunes deberías estar en la escuela pregunto Touhma a lo que Tatsuha solo retiro su vista de Ryu para dirigirla a Touhma preocupado

-Porque no puedes dejar que tu pobre hermano menor cambie el tema de conversación eh Touhma nii-san (S. en Japón a veces se utiliza el término de nii-san entre cuñados además de hermanos). -En verdad si se los digo irán de chismosos con aniki y yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo además él me prometió unas cuantas cosas y el siempre cumple lo que promete y sobre la escuela no te preocupes él hablo a la escuela para decir que estaba enfermo y le dije Alice que por favor arreglara una receta médica así no tendré problemas es lo que siempre le pido que haga cuando falto a clases, solo me pregunto una cosa esta vez de que estaré enfermo podría ser de gripa o estrés Mm ustedes que opinan?-Dijo mirando a todos

-Tatsuha olvídalo no vas a hacernos cambiar de tema?-Dijo Noriko

-Bien pero antes que nada-Dijo Tatsuha al tiempo que sacaba una pluma y buscaba algo para escribir-Kana o alguien tiene una hoja?-Pregunto Tatsuha, Ryu no se hizo esperar y le dio su cuaderno de dibujo nuevo que había comprado antes de llegar al restaurante para que escribiera-Gracias Sakuma-san-Dijo en cuanto se lo dio y empezó a escribir.

_Hoja:_

_Nosotros Touhma y Mika Seguchi prometemos no decir nada de lo que Tatsuha nos diga aunque Eiri nos torture para hablar no lo haremos y si llegamos a romper este trato nosotros compensaremos al perjudicado quien corresponde al nombre de Tatsuha Uesegui._

_Firma M. Firma T._

_Testigos: Noriko Kana Sakuma-san._

Y se lo entrego a ambos

-Bien fírmenlo y les diré todo también los testigos por favor-Dijo Tatsuha todos se acercaron a Touhma y Mika para ver el contenido de la hoja del cuaderno y se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a Tatsuha extrañados

-Que es esto?-Preguntaron todos con unos grandes gotas estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas

-Mi forma de asegurarme que no irán a preguntarle o decirle a aniki que me vieron haciéndome pasar por él-Dijo tranquilo

Una vez que firmaron ya que vieron que en verdad no iba a hablar sino firmaban la hoja y después de que el la guardara.

-Listo ahora cuéntanos-Dijo Mika seria

-Bien se los diré. Verán todo empezó un día que mi aniki me recogió hace tres meses y me pregunto si era cierto que ya en ocasiones anteriores me habían perseguido sus fans, yo le dije que sí y que Touhma había tenido que mover sus influencias para sacarme de varias situaciones que ya eran 15 veces de que me pasaba eso, entonces volteo a verme una vez que llegamos a casa y me pregunto qué quería a cambio de que me hiciera pasar por él. Entonces yo me sorprendí y le pregunte el porqué y me dijo "solo dime qué quieres a cambio y te lo diré" con una sonrisa que me hizo tener escalofríos, así que le dije que me dijera que tenía que hacer, que no le iba a pedir nada y ambos entramos a la casa. Y en lo que yo subí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas para comer, él muy engreído de mi aniki, le pregunto a nana que era lo que últimamente había querido y ella le dijo, "quiere entrar a clases de batería, pero tu papá y tu hermana se lo negaron" comió y se fue. Al otro día fue muy temprano por mí para llevarme al colegio, lo que no medio muy buena espina y me dijo "te pago tus clases de batería a cambio de que te hagas pasar por mi dentro de tres meses, en una firma de libros" y así fue como diario después de la escuela me hacia practicar hasta tarde su letra y todavía tenía que terminar mi tarea, creía que moriría demo gracias a Alice, Shion, Ken y Wolf pude estar estable en esos 3 meses en la escuela hasta ahora en la mañana aumento la oferta mi aniki, me dijo que si lo hacía bien él me compraría un departamento el que yo quisiera, en la zona de Tokio que yo quisiera, que hablaría con Mika para que ella convenciera a papá de que estudiara en una escuela aquí, lo cual me conviene ya que todos mis amigos se cambiaran a esa escuela que quiero meterme y que aparte me compraría una batería y las clases de batería como había quedado eso fue todo-Termino de decir Tatsuha mientras que Touhma, Mika, Noriko y Ryu estaban sorprendidos del relato de Tatsuha

-De…demo porque quería Eiri que hoy te hicieras pasar por él?-Pregunto Noriko

-Que aun no saben el porqué?-Pregunto Tatsuha a lo que los otro cuatro negaron con la cabeza, Tatsuha solo suspiro y Kana sonrió-Para pasar tiempo con mi cuñadín-Dijo en tono de cansancio Tatsuha ya que estaba agotado pero ese día en especial se sentía fatigado por la firma de libros

Los 4 se sonrojaron ante la respuesta de Tatsuha (N. puede saber que se están imaginando esos cuatro de seguro es algo raro ¬¬ S. si ni lo dudes nunca se sabe que es lo que piensen esas personas ¬¬# N. y S. sigamos con el Fic a por cierto en este Fic no va haber lemon´s para los pervertidos que esperan uno) en ese momento llego el mesero que les había tomado la orden a Tatsuha y Kana, ambos empezaron a comer.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Naory: Bien hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad gomen nee no olviden escribir críticas, quejas, opiniones, etc.


End file.
